Viruses are important in several therapeutic applications, including, for example, viral therapy and vaccine generation. In these therapeutic applications, it can be desirable for the viruses to retain their infectivity or immunogenicity. However, viruses often lose infectivity or immunogenicity after extended periods due to less than optimal formulations or unsuitable storage conditions.